tascforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Carter (Legacy)
Adam Carter is a Teku mechanic from the Acceleracers: Legacy continuity. Adam is a unique individual in the case that he's almost a completely different person while behind the wheel. Outside of a race, Adam is a willing mechanic- to his teammates, at least. Outside of that he's usually serious and straight to the point. Adam shows insane dedication and loyalty to the Teku, which segways into his personality while racing. During a high-tension race, Adam places beating any competition as his main goal, showing off an arrogant and cocky side of his character. The Metal Maniacs and Racing Drones might as well be one and the same, because Adam's dedication to his team's victory means both of them are going down. Adam wears a gray T-shirt with a black Teku symbol on it, with a dark blue outline. He also has a faded jacket with marks and stains that is currently a muted blue. He wears this for his mechanical work. Facially, Adam has brown hair that parts whatever way. He does, however, try to prevent his hair from sticking up. He has green eyes and wears contact lenses. Adam's pants are a deep blue color. Backstory From a young age, Adam was interested in cars beyond seeing them drive. Specifically, street racing was an inspiration, from early arcade games that played an important role in his childhood to other media. However, racing wasn't all he cared about; he wanted to know how cars ticked. This gave Adam most of his mechanical experience. However, at age 22, things changed drastically for Adam, when after being a Teku member for a year, a unique European sports car appeared in his driveway. Adam drove for the Wave Rippers in the World Race, but stopped his focus on racing afterwards to emphasize his abilities as a mechanic instead. History Adam was one of the many Teku and Metal Maniacs to be arrested after a USRC street race went wrong. He was bailed out by Dr. Tezla. He participated in and survived the Storm Realm. However, for the next race afterwards, the Swamp Realm, he sat out and watched the Wheel of Power for the full hour. The Accelecharger materialized in his vehicle anyways, due to the fact that as they exited the Realm, Pua Melia's vehicle was blown to bits and the Accelecharger was instead formed in the nearest car. Considering Pua unironically slammed into Backdraft's windshield, it was closest. Adam was in the Ruins Realm, but did nothing of note. In the Junk Realm, near the final stretch, Adam suffered a Nitrox 2 leak. As such, he got between Holden Caulfield and David Snake before using his Nitrox and hitting the EDR, causing his vehicle to self-destruct and nearly crash the two, while Adam got out unscathed. Adam's next vehicle was planned to be Bassline, but it was never completed before the server was cancelled. Vehicles Adam Carter used Backdraft during the time that he drove for Dr. Tezla. It participated in the Storm Realm, Ruins Realm, and Junk Realm before it suffered a Nitrox 2 leak and was used as a sacrifice to try to crash two Metal Maniac drivers. He planned to build a second vehicle, Bassline, but it never came to fruition. Trivia * The concept of this Adam Carter was later used in Acceleracers: Drive to Survive. * It can be assumed that Adam spent his 5 million dollar prize money on mechanic equipment. Category:TASCforce Characters Category:Acceleracers: Legacy Category:Teku